twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
PEGAPAL (Pony Exploration Group And Professional Action League)
A group founded by the pegasus Ellie Phantasie and dedicated to both exploration, adventure, requested services rendered and helping ponies in need. Leadership Founder: Ellie Phantasie Current Leader: Bolt McRunfast Head of Security: Snapshot Draw Dispatcher: Maven Cash Morale Officer: Quick Draw Director of Espionage: '''Wishing Star Purpose The Pegapals exist as a group dedicated to three core principals: “Everypony deserves a chance”, “Work to be better than you are” and “Together we can make Equestria a better place”. Every mission and effort is undertaken with these goals in mind. A Pegapal will always strive for a peaceable solution to the problem. If there isn't one, than they will act in the best way for Equestria as the whole team. Organization The team is actually a fairly loose association. The HQ only posts missions and requests, with the various members charged with accomplishing the goals in their own way. However, if a registered member acts in a way that brings shame or does not represent the group in the best way, then they risk disassociation with it. However, as long as everypony works together and in the best interests of everypony else, there's no issues. Adventures/Assignments Adventures and assignments to various ponies associated with are handed out via a new, high tech notification system. ((Aka, @mlp_PegapalHQ )) Nopony is expected to jump out of their seat and respond except in times of grave importance. There's no push to accomplish any of the missions put out over the announcement system. It's a just a means to inspire the ponies out there to greatness! ''((OOC Note: The adventures and escapades announced through here are ideas and inspiration only. They won't necessarily be led by any members unless the individual members take it upon themselves. They can be as epic or mundane as you'd like them to be.))' Headquarters PEGAPAL HQ is a multistory facility northeast of Ponyville. It boasts desks, a large library, a kitchen, dining area, arcade/relaxation area and large open sleeping area. It's also where the group's airship, the Unity, docks. Ponies who make a “home” in the HQ are asked to help out around the grounds as best they can, be it with cleaning, cooking or general grounds keeping. (For the full description of the new HQ see: PEGAPAL HQ.Soon) History The group began as a club led by Ellie Phantasie for a small group of pegasi friends. After the events of The Desiree Masquerade Adventure the group had enough funding to construct a place to hold its meetings. They requested land from the town and were given Scramble Bramble Hill to the Northeast of town, south of Saddle Lake. The original construction of the building on the hill was an overly ambitious effort spanning four weeks on Bolt's part that ultimately resulted in his going somewhat crazy, eventually relinquishing and allowing others to assist the effort. The building gained the name Pegapal Headquarters, or just “the HQ” for short. The building remained a place to gather for the friends and a place of confrontations, including the foalnapping of Ellie and Ocean Mirror by Queen Chrysalis of the changelings, resulting in a prisoner exchange. The group later visited Bolt's hometown of Plainfields accompanied by other ponies associated with the Grand Ovation Theater, helping to save the town both physically and financially from Bolt's previously unknown uncle, Archibald Saltpeter. Who, unbeknownst to them, was being used by the returned Desiree Masquerade to find an ancient necklace. It was also during this adventure the group were given Saltpeter's airship which they renamed Unity, since both groups had worked together to save the town. Bumboat Scuttle became the captain of the Unity, being the only pony of the group with any sort of experience in sailing of any kind. Upon their return, the HQ and group began somewhat disintegrating as Ellie departed for intense field studies and for the most part the HQ was left mostly empty save for Scuttle. During this time, three new facilities were added to the HQ, the Magic Training Field Bolt built for his niece Sparkeler McRunfast; a new landing tower for the Unity and the Ponyville “Danger Zone”, a training field designed to associate with the Ponyville “Danger Field”, an obstacle course near Sweet Apple Acres. After a new series of personal misadventures, Bolt decided to re-purpose the HQ and group to follow through on some of their original ideas. To do this, he used the last of the reserve funds from the original Desiree adventure and rebuilt the HQ from the ground up. The new, upgraded HQ was built from the skeleton of the old one and added newer facilities and organization. In addition, it provided extra space for living and work quarters. The name Pegapal was also seen somewhat as alienating to other ponies, despite the non-pegasi ponies who associated themselves with the group, however, the name stuck. Instead, Bolt assigned a “back-ronym” (making an acronym out of a previously existing word with no original acronym) to the group: Pony Exploration Group And Professional Action League. The group was also registered with the Manehattan-based “Adventurer's Guild”, a group dealing in adventure, exploration and rescue efforts on the part of various ponies. Since the rebuilding, the HQ and group is open to new associates who have a desire to help their fellow ponies and make Equestria a better place. Category:Organizations